Wings of a Dove
Morning Call “Isn’t this wonderful!” a girl squealed at the other side of the temporary living space. “So many people, so many new weapons, there’s so much to see!” Eoduun’s day had just begun. First day at Beacon was okay. Too bad it was spoiled at the end when the only place to sleep was next to that girl. She called herself Midori, Eoduun called her the “Midnight Warrior” after his missions to track her down. “Good morning, you,” Midori groaned, standing up abruptly, her weapons in carrying form were coiled around her waist. “Beacon Hill, we have to go.” No matter how much Midori didn’t like Eoduun either, she had to help him through his day. Especially his morning. Life before being accepted into Beacon was rather harsh. Eoduun had just quit as an assassin and picked up combat courses. The assassin took the little time he had before leaving honing his dust abilities and preparing for the test prior to acceptance. As for Midori, she was an inner warrior for her family. Before Beacon but after being invited, she took more time than ever on the offensive line. She trained every chance she got but her family still didn’t look at her. And then she trained on more harsh occasions and face tougher Grimm. That was when she was invited to Beacon. Meanwhile, a girl with blood red hair pulling back in a pony tail atop her head was rushing away from the lockers toward the meeting place for first years. "Come on, Dosa! It's this way!" The heavily armored male dragging along behind her sighed as he pushed to keep up with the other. "Rouge, really... Are you certain it's this way? I mean, what if we're going to the cafeteria? For all we know, we're jumping off a cliff," he groaned. Rouge, the more joyous of the two, was new to this whole initiation thing and was very eager to get started, to say the least. She wasted weeks before her depature for Beacon lying around in meadows and staring at the sky as it went by. Of course, like all uninspired warriors, she practiced her combat skills rarely and was too relaxed for her own good. On the other hand, Dosa trained each day to perfect his weaker moves and try to increase his attack speed. This was counter acted by his will to pile on more and more armor each day. By the time he was ready to leave for Beacon, Dosa could barely move his head without touching his armor. He told himself by using all this armor he could better protect him and anyone else in need, however. "The second years told me where to go," Rouge retorted, annoyed by Dosa's lack of faith in her. Finally arriving at Beacon Hill, she stopped, turned around and smiled. "Besides, if we do jump off a cliff, it would be better if we did at the right spot!" "You're absolutely too thrilled for this." Midori followed other first year students as they made their carefree approach to the "hill". She didn't arrive too long after Rouge and Dosa did, situating herself beside the two. "Long time no see," she said with a smile. "So, who's excited? Dosa?" Rouge brightly smiled back to Midori, glad to see her old, silver-haired friend. Patting her pants down and making sure her chakrams were in her leather bag, Rouge asked, "Say, how does this team thing work anyway? Are we actually getting teams?" The red head flipped her short cape back behind her arm, pulling down the sleeve of her jacket and making sure there wasn't lint anywhere to be seen. "Are we even certain that the term of team is applicable to this situation?" Dosa questioned, fitting his knee plates better. "There's the possibility that we have large groups or just a pairing. And, as you have heard rumors of, there are some sort of relic involved... Going into the Emerald Forest could get us killed by Grimm." Rouge also checked Dosa over, lifting up his "man skirt", as she called it, and checking on her favourite creation. Midori replied lightly, notating Eoduun's mask pulled up to his nose as he walked to an open plate, "I think a team sounds like a great idea and we should expect something of the sort." Spacing out now, Midori moved her whips from her waist to her lower legs and fixing her leather belts. The darker skinned boy at the end of the line dressed entirely in black was now staring out at the view. It wasn't breathtaking as he had imagined but it sure was beautiful. His attention to the landscape was interrupted when a tall boy dressed in odd shades of red stood on the plate beside him. Another spot down was a shorter girl with large and very light brown gazelle horns. The two spoke in whispers, the girl was obviously nervous as the boy was unamused with the idea of having a whole team for four years. Eoduun sighed and returned to his sightseeing. Finally, Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch had arrived to initiate the first "mission". Midori stood at attention and listened carefully to the explanation given by the two. Initiation in the Emerald Forest? She didn't know why but Midori was thrown off by the thought of finding the relic and a partner in that forest. The lives of many were changed on this day but let's focus on four individuals. Initiate Initiation All of those who were on the hill were blasted off at long last. All except for Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch, of course. In midair, Midori was able to pull off both Izanami and Izanagi and attach them to each other as though a rope. As she neared the trees, the silver haired girl thrust out the whole whip, wrapping it around a tree branch then hanging blissfully for a few moments. Dosa, on the other hand, came down like a canon ball in a small clearing among the forest trees. While he would be bruised badly on his back and right side, the rest of him was fine enough to move on to look for a partner. Before taking off, the ram faunus assembled Warrior's Will, giving it a few testing attacks on the nearest tree. He moved slowly and carefully as to not attract any Grimm. Eoduun found himself within the deepest part of the forest, there was barely any light showing through the canopy. The forest floor below his own feet was muddy and the air was muggy, causing the slow retreat to the temple a hard one. He found no need for his daggers at the moment and thus took to the tree branches above. Rouge, meanwhile, had not a care in the world. While she was aiming for a large clearing where she infered the temple to be, the red head would only find herself far away from the objective. Had there been no threats nearby, the young girl would trot along happily but the absence of Grimm would have peeved her. As fate would have it, the Small Soldier of Liberty ended up extremely close to a pack of Beowulves. Quite the predicament, right? ''Rouge asked herself. Out of foolishness and bravery, Rouge attacked two of the Grimm with her chakrams, seeing if they would react as she wanted them to. And they did, turning around to where the weapons came from and growling at the girl. Rouge caught both chakrams in midair, backing up a bit more before running in for an attack. ''I'm so stupid aren't I? Oh well, it's for the fun of everything. She slid right under a large Beowulf, slicing it down from the chest to the stomach then running off deeper into the forest. After a few minutes, Rouge found herself face to face with Dosa. "Oh, hey! Didn't expect to see you so soon!" she joked, glancing over her should to see if the Beowulves were chasing her. They sounded as though they were but it wasn't visible. "We should get going..." the girl muttered, taking her friend by the hand then running off again. To be continued later when Dani isn't heading off to school.